The Ultimate Prophecy
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: The girl that could tip the upcoming war in the Gods or Titans favor had more enough to deal with. She's the Metacrisis, her birth prophesied aeons ago. So, she can control the Sky, Dead and Water but who was her mother's godly parent?
1. Who The Hell Are You!

The Ultimate Prophecy.

A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fic.

A/N: Re-Vamp of the first chapter. Luke is 17, Percy, Travis and Annabeth are 16 and Asteria and Connor are 15.

Asteria Chambers walked in her arm held in a firm grasp by Alecto, whilst the Big Three turned their heads to see who had intruded upon the meeting of the eldest gods.

'Alecto.' asked Hades. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'Master, I was strolling in the region of Maine and I smelt part god - I know you do not appreciate interruptions to your meetings, but this girl isn't _just _demi-god.'

'Could it be?' asked Hestia brain working overtime.

'Yes it is.' said Hades. 'This is the Metacrisis, who's birth was prophesied about aeons ago by the Great Titaness Phoebe when she held the Oracle of Delphi.'

'What?' she asked, confused at the situation.

'You are the Metacrisis. You can control the sky, sea and the dead. You are very powerful, perhaps more than some of the minor gods. You are three-quarter god and quarter human and you bear the curse of Achilles.' explained Zeus.

'I'm not a freak!' Asteria said, exasperated.

'I have sent for three demi-gods to take you to Camp Half-Blood.' said Hades, spotting something. 'Use those pearls wisely.'

* * *

Asteria took in her surroundings as more gods teleported into the throne room for the Summer Solstice meeting. She had felt the bright presence of newcomers and swivelled around to look at them, immediately being drawn in by the dark haired teen's ever changing green, blue eyes. The girl that stood next to him, with an air of confidence interested her too, but the silent hostility shown towards the tall blond boy sparked something in her brain. She had heard the gods speaking of the lighting thief, and presumed it was the sandy-haired boy who was responsible.

'Dad, why did you call us here?' asked the raven-haired teenager.

'Percy,' So that was his name. 'We called you to explain the situation of the Metacrisis.' said Poseidon. 'This is Asteria. I trust you will take good care of her.'

'Asteria, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.' introduced Zeus.

Asteria knew she should be disgusted at the fact a traitor was in the same room as her, though no one had told her that he happened to be the lighting thief. Luke Castellan intrigued her. It took some guts to steal the most powerful weapon in existence. She studied him, noting the scar was recent, not old. Looking at him she felt a tug in her gut.

Something was pulling the son of Hermes and the Metacrisis together. There was only one explanation – their fates were intertwined.

Luke was alone from the world, save his father who he had briefly seen once. He sat there, next to Percy and Annabeth, pleased for his former best friend's growing attractions to Percy. It was so obvious. Asteria listened to Percy and Annabeth's story about their recent quest, who's suspicions were confirmed about Luke being the lighting thief.

Asteria was the only one who didn't judge him. At least not yet. Luke smirked, it was time to use his smooth talking abilities.


	2. Trust Is A 2 Way Street

The Ultimate Prophecy

Chapter 2

A/N: Re-Vamped 2nd Chapter!

The trio looked at the Metacrisis in shock, wondering why she would be entrusted with such an item.

Asteria noticed the looks Luke, Percy and Annabeth were giving her. She sighed and explained to them that she possessed power over Zeus', Poseidon's and Hades' realms. Finishing, she sighed, exasperated and passed them each a green orb.

'So, Camp Half-Blood.' said Percy as he placed the pearl under his foot, which was about to be crushed.

Luke sighed as he did the same action, mirroring Annabeth and Asteria. He kept hearing a voice in his head.

_I see you have met my favourite grandchild._

Luke smirked, now knowing who her mother's godly parent was.

_Get her to join us, she will prove very useful._

Luke nodded and crushed the pearl.

* * *

Luke stared at the Metacrisis from a distance, a plan working within his head. He needed her to doubt the gods, which he thought would be quite easy like most demi-gods. But what Luke forgot was that Asteria wasn't most demi-gods. Also he couldn't help but admire her body and how her hair spun when she parried Percy's attacks. He restrained himself from thinking about how pretty she happened to be, and concentrated on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and picked up the water bottle.

'Hey, Great match!' said Luke brightly handing her the bottle.

'Thanks Luke, and what's this?' she said gesturing towards the bottle he had given her.

'It's a water bottle.' he said, confused.

'I know that. But why have you given it to me?' she inquired, dropping her sword whilst she sat down.

'Because I'm nice!' he protested, sitting beside her.

'You have that mischievous glint in your eye, and that's not because you're a son of Hermes.' she said, analysing him.

'You never seem to trust anyone.' Luke noted.

'Trust is a two way street Luke and you've barely known me a couple of hours.'

She was good, he granted her that.


	3. If We Ever Meet Again

The Ultimate Prophecy

Chapter Three.

A/N:Thanks to the few reviewers I have :) I FINISHED ALL THE PJO BOOKS. So immense! :) Now I need demigod files and the lost hero!

Luke Castellan awoke in a fit of cold sweats. He had been dreaming of when he was trapped underwater in the prison that had been fashioned to torture him. He cursed himself for not defeating the idiot son of Poseidon, and knows his powers will only increase.

_Asteria._

She was different. She wasn't disgusted with him because he had stolen the Bolt, she actually had thought it was intriguing. He didn't know why he was thinking of the Metacrisis so late at night, but he felt some sort of attraction, some sort of pull to her. He knew for sure he didn't fancy her, and he certainly wasn't in _love _with her.

It was Thalia, always Thalia.

He stops himself from reminiscing upon their few weeks together, she's already gone and despite what he feels, she won't be coming back. It's not possible. He knows he should let go, for her death was what spurred him on towards bring down Olympus, what sparked his hate for the gods. He doesn't want a repeat of last month, when he stole something precious. He wants a peaceful summer, though he knows he will not get one. He must try and steer Asteria towards joining the Titans.

He gets up from his large brown bed, blankets crumpled from his parasite-like dreams, it's a far cry from sleeping on the floor in a water bubble, with only a thin beige sheet to keep him from the chills of the water. He sighs and grabs his trusty Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie, and heads out of his cabin in the direction of the lake.

It's a cold night for July, he thinks as he finds his usual spot by the lake occupied by another figure. He approaches, almost silently and startled she turns to meet his eyes mirroring the same reaction. He senses that something's not right about the way her bluey green eyes gleamed in the moonlight. They contained flecks of gold that he knew were a trait of her mother's godly parent.

He would have to hope that no one else would spot the trait and alert Chiron. That would the last thing he needs.

She speaks. 'What are you doing Luke?' she's looking at him, confused, and he realises that he's probably been standing there for a minute just thinking about his plan.

'Just need to clear my head.' he replies, sitting next to her.

'We all suffer from bad dreams, Castellan.' she sighs, creating miniature waves easily, all too easily. He looks at her sideways, as he realises something else in a short space of time.

She's reminiscing too.

He sits there, for Hermes knows how long. They sat there, silently reminiscing upon their what if's and moving on. Though Luke also thinks about how she would be useful in the final battle.

She comes out of her trance just as the sun begins to rise. She hurries back towards her cabin, as she wants to get some sleep in before the day's game of Capture the Flag.

She doesn't remember much about that night, bar one. She's let love slip right through her fingers, and nothing can bring it back. Not when your object of affection happened to just … _disappear overnight_. Yesterday she thought she saw his electrifying blue eyes and mop of brown hair flopping about. She smirks and knows that she'll never see him again. A part of her will always be in love with him, but she knows she can't keep pining, it's been well over six months now and she had the prophecy to think of.

Luke wakes up for the second time, and learns he's fallen asleep besides the lake. After his experience in the underwater prison, he's reluctant to be in water, but he'll never admit that to anyone. It's one of those things that you take to the grave. He runs to his cabin and steps right into the shower embracing the water for the first time after his ordeal.

It's 9 am and they're all standing in front of Chiron awaiting his signal for them to start playing Capture the Flag. He sees his half brother, Connor Stoll transfixed on a person, who didn't seem to notice his staring until she turned round to pick up her shield. He watches as she freezes, like she's seen a ghost but carries on calmly and runs in the distance from his brother as Chiron signals the start of the game.

He turns to face his brother, but he's run off in the direction towards Asteria. He waits a couple of milli-seconds, but sprints where he's guessing the red soldiers flag is hidden. He casts his eyes up to the trees checking if someone like Annabeth happens to be up there and spots a glimpse of red flapping in the breeze in the distance.

It turns out that Asteria had already found the flag, but she was pre-occupied duelling Percy again. He's shocked to see them actually use their powers against each other, as he witnesses Percy drench her with the water from the lake beside them. He pays more attention as she sends a blast of lighting back towards him and he stumbles, losing his footing. He joins the party, and together they force Percy yield. They lift the red soldiers flag together and it's then he notices Connor's gaze on Asteria, again.

This time it's not just him, but it's Percy and Annabeth as well. He receives nothing but glares from them, but they knew, something was up with Asteria who skipped the celebratory campfire in lieu of … well he wasn't sure.

Asteria's breath caught in her throat when she realised she didn't make a mistake, that it really was _him _in the flesh. Once again she sat by the lake alone.

Connor couldn't believe it when he was forced to leave Maine to attend some camp. He had finally plucked up the courage to admit his years of pent up feelings towards a girl who was as rare as a shooting star. He was heartbroken. He had put a firm ending to his months of pining after her, but seeing her in the flesh only brought up those feelings bubbling up to the surface yet again. He still loved her.

He was always worried his love for her would be his undoing, as he believed her to be a mere mortal, but he was glad she was here, Camp Half-blood, safe.


	4. Jealousies

Ultimate Prophecy

Chapter 4

A/N: I really have no excuse for updating this late, except for the fact of Maths GCSE exams? And after this, I don't know when I can update, I've got German and Spanish GCSE exams.. and Film Studies and Science while we're at it ;) _Oh reviews help! _

Connor looked across the mess hall with increasing interest as he saw Asteria walk in with Luke and some campers from various cabins. He knew that they weren't together or anything like that, but it still damn hurt to see the object of your affections since you were thirteen being all matey with your brother.

_Half-Brother _he corrected in his mind - he wasn't fully blood related to the traitor.

His eyes continued trailing her, like some sort of stalker – which theoretically he was. He inwardly smiled as he heard her let out fits of angelic laughter, which was one of the first reasons he fell for her. Then mentally cursed himself.

'Hey bro, what's up?' asked Travis. He had met his lost older brother upon his arrival at Camp Half-Blood, shortly after he was driven from his home in Maine. When his brother didn't reply he followed his line of vision he smirked. 'That's not..' he trailed off recalling his younger sibling's infatuation with the brunette girl.

Connor turned his head to look at him incredulous. 'Yeah, it's her.' he replied harshly, though his eyes softened and resumed trailing Asteria once again. She sat at a table with Luke and a couple of Apollo and Ares kids, who were all talking animately. Space on the cramped wooden table was scarce and he fumed as he saw that Asteria was sitting on Luke's lap. He smirked at how Chiron would shout at them for not sitting at their respective tables for their respective godly parents.

'Connor, you've been in love with her for like seven years. You're still not going to man up and tell her?'

'Trav, I did. Then the monsters came..'

'Bro,' he comforted. 'If it's any consolation my girlfriend dumped me..'

'Katie Gardner.'

'Yeah..' as his eyes were clouded over in love. 'Wait NO! I was talking about Amber, the Aphrodite girl.'

'Hmm..' he said laughing inwardly after finding out about his elder brother's crush on the Demeter girl. He looked up to see Asteria wearing a poker face requesting to speak with him.

'Connor,' she began as they reached the calm, serene lake.

He stared into her deep gold flecked bluey green eyes and contemplated. _Gold flecked? _They had always been gold flecked, but they never used to shine and glisten for attention.

'I'm sorry I heard from Lucas that you and Sam broke up -' he started but was quickly interrupted by Asteria.

'Connor! I broke up with him because I was in love with you too. I didn't realise it until it was too late, and you had gone.' she said in a small voice, unlike her (she was usually a loud outspoken person).

His eyes widened and his lightly calloused hands gently caressed her face before leaning in to meet hers. They had never properly understood the expression 'sparks fly' but when their lips finally melded together after years of yearning (for Connor anyway) they became engrossed in the embrace, deepening as his hands slid down her back and her fingers tangled in his floppy hair. The sublime emotions all came crashing down as Asteria pulled her lips away.

'Connor, I can't. I don't love you anymore.' she said. 'This,' gesturing between them both, 'can never happen.'

'What you've been at Camp for less than 48 hours and you're already in love with Luke Castellan.' he implied.

'Yeah, that's never going to happen.' she said as she got up picking up her leather satchel. 'Bye Stoll.'

He didn't reply so she left but soon after she was out of earshot 'Bye Chambers.' it was like a whisper, and it carried in the wind like a leaf. He remembered the film that his mum had made him and Asteria watch and the quote at the end stuck in his mind, like a catchy record.

_'Our love is like the wind, I can't see it, but I can feel it.' _

Oh how he wished he had stayed in Maine.


	5. Happy Ever After?

Ultimate Prophecy

Chapter 5

It was Winter at Camp Half-Blood. The campers were rushing about in a frenzy taking trips to the city to buy gifts or to visit relatives. Though what excited them the most was the announcement of a party. The party was to be held on Christmas Eve, and it would last through midnight signalling the arrival of Christmas day.

Not surprisingly enough the Aphrodite campers were more than ecstatic, and most were holed up in their quarters deciding on potential outfits and finding the perfect dates. Asteria had quickly learnt that the most prominent couples in Camp were Percy and Annabeth (who had recently started dating), Chris and Clarisse and Beckendorf and Silena.

She didn't remember Travis Stoll that clearly from their time in Maine as he had disappeared when she and Connor were ten years old. But that didn't stop them from catching up and becoming close even after what seemed like aeons apart. Quickly she had spotted his crush on Katie Gardner and deduced that was the primary reason for his break up with Amber.

'Ria, Connor's been in a state since Tuesday. I haven't seen him like this before, and he won't talk to me which says something..' he trailed off, asking an unspoken question.

'We're not exactly on speaking terms either,' she recalled which Travis nodded. He had been thoroughly informed of their altercation beside the lake. 'Why don't you ask Luke?'

Travis smirked. 'He doesn't exactly like Luke, since you two are..'

'We're what?' she asked, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Asteria could have been easily been mistaken as daughter of Aphrodite - she was the kind that possessed the natural beauty and that air of perfection.

'You're like dating?' he pried.

'Luke and I are friends, make sure you're not giving people the wrong information.' she said walking in the direction of her quarters.

Since she was a Metacrisis, they had given her private quarters located beside the lake and boy, was it 'nice'. It was a simple wooden cabin with floor to ceiling windows and complete with a dock and porch. Inside it hosted a large cushiony bed with it's own en-suite facilities and a fountain for Iris Messaging. Besides that it was barren save for her few personal items. A photo of her mother, an old pocket watch chain that was her grandfather's, an iPod Touch and a necklace given to her by Connor, during their times in Maine.

Sighing she flopped into the bed, creasing its perfectly made sheets. She reached for the photo of the woman she had never known and thought of the possible gods or goddess' that could be her godly parent.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were out. That would be so disgusting, she thought if they slept with their daughter (even though Gods have no DNA). Artemis and Hera were out for obvious reasons. Athena, she didn't have the brains. It couldn't be Apollo or Ares or Hermes – she didn't show a trace of their abilities.

Thinking to herself, if it was an Olympian they would have already claimed her.

That left some possibilities.

A minor godling or a Titan.

She sighed again and got up and searched in her closet for an appropriate outfit for tomorrow night. It was either a soft blue jumper dress which she could wear with patterned black tights and black wedge shoe boots or a strapless sparkly silver dress which could be worn with long socks and the black wedges.

The pros and cons. The dress was flawless, it accentuated her curves and her bust and the shoes propped up her long lean legs, though the jumper dress' colour matched her eyes and was comfortable to wear. After what seemed like ages she decided to wear the jumper dress as she didn't want to keep adjusting the dress to cover her breasts.

She sat on the bed and stared the photo again, until she heard knocking on the door.

'It's open!' she called.

'Hey,' grinned Connor. Asteria's grin faltered. 'I know you still don't want to talk to me, but hear me out?' he pleaded.

'Sit down.' she said, gesturing to the empty side of the bed.

'Look, I loved you from the moment we met. Cheesy right? It took me seven, eight years to finally tell you how I felt and I should have told you sooner.' he said. 'I know you've moved on now, but-'

She cut him off. 'Moved on? Did Travis say I was going out with Luke?'

'Yeah, but aren't you? You're really close.'

'Hmm.. I said that would never happen. And Connor?' she asked. He cocked his head to the side.

'What?' he asked but a pair of soft lips touched his.

Asteria snaked an arm around his head pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. It was perfect, just perfect until the worst thing could happen to them, happened.

'Asteria!' said Luke brightly clutching a book of some sorts. He then noticed the duo breaking apart and blushing furiously so he left them quickly.

Connor looked at her 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' she said, kissing him on the forehead. 'Now I think I need a date for the party, so hows about it?'

'Anything for you Ria.' he said as he closed the gap between them.


	6. Christmas Lights

Ultimate Prophecy

Chapter 6

A/N: Addicted to Three Days Grace. Help! Just to clear things up Luke is actually 17, and Asteria and Connor are 15. Travis is 16, so are Percy and Annabeth. :)

Luke lay wide awake in bed, despite the fact that Apollo had just begun to drive the Sun across the sky. Tossing and turning, he could not find a comfortable position so he pushed a younger camper awake so they could switch beds. The puny boy, not more than twelve nodded rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, trying to look alert. It was quite the honour, he was an unclaimed demi-god, while the former respected head of the cabin asking if you could switch beds. He looked back at the blonde in awe before climbing into the bed. Sure he was a traitor, but he was also a smooth talker. He didn't plan on revealing his affiliation until the end of summer.

If the devil had his charm and smooth talking abilities, you could only dream of what could occur.

The son of Hermes settling into his sleeping bag closed his eyes and tried relentlessly to fall to Hypnos' realm. It was no use, as his attempts proved futile. He gave up after a short while, opting to lay there reminiscing upon happy memories and musing about recent events.

The voice in his head wasn't just a figment of his imagination it was something dark. The voice had some influence over his dreams, though he knew it wasn't Morpheus. He had met the god of dreams once before and it wasn't his voice speaking to him. The dreams trudged up deep memories he'd much prefer to be buried. They forced him to re-live the point when his mother turned crazy – a good few years after she had tried to become the Oracle of Delphi. Those green glowy eyes that had given him nightmares, and even now he had the odd dream. Thalia's death.

After the previous' death, he could barely take it. He wanted to sleep – without falling to Morpheus' realm. It was a near impossible task, and even then you had to have the power of a major god. He continued just laying there on the uneven Hermes floor, thinking about memories (happy ones), and how he would be able to convince Asteria to join him.

Unbeknownst to him Asteria lay in her private quarters, unable to sleep as well. Long copper hair carefully threaded with natural subtle blonde highlights was fanned into a halo shape on her pillow. She shifted ever so lightly, careful not to wake the sleeping body beside her.

Last night, they had talked and made out late into the evening, and when Connor was returning to Cabin 11, the harpies were out. Understandably he used that as a lame excuse to stay with Asteria, although it wasn't like they had never shared a bed before.

When they had lived in Maine, it would have an understatement to say Asteria took up temporarily residence round at Connor's house. She practically lived there, despite having a small shack all to herself.

Carefully she edged her way off the comfortable bed to look into the mirror beside the table to check out her appearance. There was the party to prepare for, and the lack of sleep she had suffered from wasn't the best way to kick of a detox before the party. Vain she knew.

Placing herself back onto the bed, she closed her eyes and thought about the dreams she had been plagued with, blissfully unaware Luke had been getting mirror dreams. The voice that spoke to her would have been intimidating for some, but it seemed to soothe her as weird and twisted it sounded. She had felt a connection to the voice.

As the sun finally rose, Connor stirred and smiled at Asteria, who was now fast asleep mouth slightly open. He leaned and kissed her and as she woke up she started to kiss him back then slapped him.

'Oh, shit!' she said, rubbing his cheek, now red.

He chuckled. 'I kiss you awake, and you slap me?' he joked.

'Sorry, had to make sure it was real. Wow. . This is really happening.' she smiled. He gave her a confused look. 'Us two.'

Grabbing her hand, he stated. 'You have no idea how long I've wanted this,' as he closed the gap in-between the two.

Gathering her senses after being kissed senseless by the son of Hermes, she warned. 'Mr D and Chiron would skin us alive if they knew we spent the night.' as she pushed him off of her.

'If you put it like that.. it sounds so sexual.' he smirked, earning a light tap at the cheek.

'I'm serious, get out.' she called, walking off to her bathroom.

He watched her slam the door and took the hint.

'So Connor, where were you last night?' asked Luke wearing a mischievous grin on his scarred face. His younger brother blushed bright red.

'Well, you see. .' he trailed off. Luke stood there, eyebrows raised.

'So for my date to the party tonight, I think I'm going to ask Asteria.' he stated hiding a joke, watching his brother's reaction.

'She's my girlfriend.' he blurted out accidently to the whole cabin. They weren't officially dating, but the feelings were there for certain. The whole cabin cheered and hollered, either with laughter that the hottest girl was dating a simple son of Hermes rather than another powerful demi-god or with happiness (which Travis and Cally only afforded him).

Amongst the hoard he could make out:

_Why him? _

_We need to talk to Silena._

_I like her! _

_She's hot! _

_Oh my gods SHE'S HERE. _

Wait, she was here? In the Hermes cabin? he thought inside his head.

Indeed she was. Her fringe was swept from her face with a few braids, though the rest of her hair was loose and free. She wore a pair of blue demin shorts and a loose white vest top, complete with brown ankle boots and a grey cardi.

'Hey Travis, hey Luke, hey Connor,' she smiled. 'I hear you're having a movie day?'

'Yeah we are, why you want to stay instead of getting ready for the party?' Luke asked, intrigued as unlike every girl at camp (yes, including Annabeth) she opted to watch a bunch of movies with the Hermes cabin instead of spending the day preparing her outfit, hair and make-up.

'Sure.' was her reply.

The Hermes cabin watched the interaction with the Stolls, Luke and Asteria throughout the day, some in awe and some with pranks in mind. Heck, they all probably had pranks cooking up in their brains.


	7. Dance With The Enemy

Ultimate Prophecy

Chapter 7

The party was a hive of activity, and rumour had it that someone had spiked the punch. Unfortunately Asteria was unaware of the fact as Luke handed her a cup and hid his smile while she drank it down.

'That was vodka!' she shouted at Luke, who was laughing at her and the other stupid people who had drank the punch unknowingly.

'Hmm, well I thought you would like vodka!' he replied, improvising an excuse.

'You're not funny. You know, I get drunk quite easily!' she replied, almost stacking over an imaginary curb.

'Since when did you turn out to be a bit of a party pooper?' he countered, taking a sip of his own cup.

'You haven't known me for very long and for your information, I am not a party pooper, traitor.' she said sweetly as Luke's eyes widened.

'Are you seriously bringing that up? You weren't even there, you don't know what you are talking about!' he argued, taking her seriously.

'Well, eavesdropping is so fun nowadays!' she giggled, obviously drunk.

'You're such a badman.' Luke replied, working out that she hadn't meant what she had said.

'You know you love it Luke.'

'Oh right? Drink up.' Luke said as he handed her a shot of vodka.

'Fine Castellan.' she said as she gulped it down, ignoring the burn it left in her throat. 'Urgh..' Asteria moaned. She wasn't used to drinking vodka.

'I never?' he asked.

'It's not fun if it's just the two of us.' Asteria replied, the sober part of her brain talking.

Luke stared at Asteria, all drunk and flushed. He couldn't help but think she looked so damn gorgeous at that moment in time. That's why you couldn't really blame him for what occurred next.

He grabbed her and his calloused hands went behind her neck, pulling her closer, in which Luke leaned in, kissing her. Asteria was too drunk to notice that she was in fact kissing the wrong son of Hermes.

Their tongues fought for dominance. The kiss was passionate, sloppy and tasted like a mix of vodka and chocolate. She moaned as his tongue darted in out of her mouth, travelling around and tasting her.

People had begun to notice the kissing couple, but they paid no attention to them. It was like they were in their own bubble, away from the normal world. A part of Asteria's brain told her to stop, that she was dating Connor and kissing his half-brother was very wrong. She just couldn't stop. With Luke's expert kisses, his experienced hands caressing her everywhere, along with him entwining his hands in her locks, and his musk.

"Mmmm..." Asteria moaned as Luke temporarily left her mouth, and began trailing kisses from her ear, down to her neck. One of Luke's hands were thumbing over her nipple on her dress and it became erect, and she was sure she her panties were ruined. Asteria opened her eyes to see the worst thing standing behind Luke.

Connor. And running towards the altercation was Travis, who looked like he could strangle Luke.


End file.
